November 6, 2010
Log Title: November 6, 2010 Characters: Over Kill Dr. Lazarus Introducing Seneca Interrogator Location: Kuwait City, Kuwait Date: November 6, 2010 TP: Non-TP (That I know of) Summary: Over Kill, Dr. Lazarus, and Interrogator meet and activate Seneca Category:2010 Category:Logs p { margin-bottom: 0.08in; } Middle East - Asia/Arabia The Birthplace of Human Civilization. Along the Tigris and Euphrates rivers the first human cities were formed. Jericho, the oldest continually occupied human city on the planet, is in this region. Like Egypt, these are the lands of the Bible: Israel, Lebanon, Jordan. Modern ears will recognize the names of Iran, Iraq, Saudi Arabia, as well as smaller countries such as Yemen or Qatar. Once the birthplace of human civilization, this region is now home to some of the richest nations on earth, such as Kuwait and Saudi Arabia. Lastly, Turkey is the land of Istanbul, formerly Constantinople, home of the Holy Roman Empire. Interrogator exits the sleeping room, and sits at the command table. Interrogator says, "Over Kill, Dr. Lazarus, I need to speak with you both, please." Over Kill is curled up by some crates, where he has been sleeping, with the rest of the ordinance. Over Kill awakens at the sound of his radio, heading towards the command center. Over Kill says, "On my way, sir!" Over Kill says, " I am also on my way." Lazarus and Over Kill enter the command center side by side. They exchange tired glances, for a moment as if wondering what this is about. They then stand at attention. Lazarus speaks for them. "You called us, sir?" she asks. Interrogator nods, "Yes." Over Kill asks. "What's on our mind, commander?" You say, "Two things, actually. First, Dr Lazarus, I want you to do what you were suppose to do for Spades. Second, Over Kill, I want you to apologise to her and to be respectful to her in the future." Lazarus nods. "Understood. Would you like to witness me destroying the Amalgam program?" she asks. Over Kill tilts his head. "I'm sorry. Appologize to who for what?" he asks. Interrogator looks at Over Kill, "To Spades for throwing it in her face and being disrespectful." Over Kill scowls. "And why should I appologize to Spades?" he asks. "She's my enemy. She tried to replace me!" Interrogator sighs, "Because you should keep your friends close, and your enemies closer." Lazarus sighs. "Over Kill. He's right. You should listen to him." Over Kill grunts. "What and let her win? She'll do it again. She has the others but..we do have copies. We can take them apart. Don't destroy them yet. We can use them to study where I came..." he pauses. "Um. No thats not what command wants." Interrogator says harshly, "Am I not Command?" Over Kill answers. "Sir, yes sir!" Lazarus shakes her head. "Not now , Over Kill." Lazarus states. "Should I.. proceed with the destruction of the program?" Interrogator shakes his head. "No, Dr. Lazarus. You should continue your work on this server." He gives her the address of a server in Moscow, Russia. "Some friends of mine run it. Do be discrete when accessing and using it." Lazarus arches a brow. "You want to save the program? And transfer Over Kill to it as well?" she asks. "YOu do know the Baroness ordered it destroyed." Interrogator cocks his head, "Yes. To everything. Only make a copy of Over Kill 6.0 to put into the Amalgam, and leave this one active. Lazarus asks. "Will we remove the program that Queen put in there, and just keep the over Kill program? Futhermore..should we tell the Baroness?" Over Kill shuffles his feet uncomfortably. "This is going to get us killed you know.." Interrogator thinks, "No, just do what you were suppose to do, only use the Russian server. And I don't think we should tell Baroness. And Over Kill, we only get killed if we get caught. So everybody keep quiet." Lazarus types into a handheld computer for a moment. "Making the transfer.. I've had the file ready. File transfer complete." she says, looking to Interrogator and Lazarus. "What do we do with the unit we have now? Shall we retrofit him to full android status?" Over Kill shifts his feet as Lazarus talks about him like he's not even there. "Not out of this one yet.. I'll be quiet sir. I know how to keep my mouth shut." "Good, Over Kill," He turns to the Doctor, "No, we keep this unit active and study 7.0 on the server for now. I want to see what Cobra's next official move is." Lazarus nods. "I can activate it at any time." she offers. "It seems ready to communicate." Over Kill fidgets, but is otherwise, oddly silent. Lazarus nods. "I can activate it at any time." she offers. "It seems ready to communicate." Over Kill on the other hand, fidgets but is oddly silent. "Interesting Doctor." He leans back. "Is there something wrong, Over Kill?" Over Kill pauses. "Just afraid, sir. Talking about replacements." he says darkly. "I am afraid of death, sir, I suppose." Lazarus looks at Over kIll "No one said you are dead, or that you are truely alive now, Ra." Interrogator looks at Over Kill, "I don't plan on ever deactivating you. Reassigning, maybe." Over Kill sighs in relief. "Thank you, sir. Where would I be reassigned?" Lazarus boots up the server. "She's ready when you are, sir, if you want to communicate with her." "As a bodyguard for some friends, Over Kill." Interrogator explains, before turning to the Doctor, "Yes, this should be interesting..." Over Kill tilts his head. "Should I practice my Russian?" he asks. Lazarus boots up the program. An image starts to form from random pixels on the screen. Soon, they form into a room. Apparantly, the AI on the disk is manipulating its new environment. There are two comfy white leather chairs, in front of a glass-topped stainless steel table. A white leather chair faces the other side, and the walls, ceiling and floor are a sterile bright white. There is a door on one side, and apparantly one out of sight. A woman enters the room from the door behind the chair. She is tall and agile looking, like a predator or an assassin- la femme nikita. Her hair is cut in a severe platinum-blonde bob, showing over eyes that glow a old school 'computer' green. Her skin is pale , with heavy scandanavian-russian features- high cheekbones, pouty lips. She is wearing a skirted business suit, the same green as her eyes, which seems to be pixelated to her body. Her hands are covered in gloves of the same color, and she wears pumps. She nods to the screen, and speaks through the speakers. "Interrogator, Doctor Lazarus, Over Kill. Welcome. Please have a seat. How may I help you?" her voice is mechanical, and deep- almost like its many people talking at once. "Yes, you too, Doctor." Interrogator's attention is focused on the screen. "Hello, Selene." The woman tilts her head questioningly. "Selene. That is an interesting name." she speaks in a heavily Russian accent. "I am Seneca. Nice to meet you. I have heard about you, alas... I do not have access to your dossier. I look forward to working with you." she says with a soft smile. Interrogator chuckles, "Forgive me Seneca, I misremembered your name as Selene. What are your goals?" Seneca frowns thoughtfully for a moment. "I was created to serve as an Over Kill unit. I have no..form as of yet." she gives a rather posessive glare at Over Kill. "I look forward to serving with the BATs and the Vectors. I have a lot to make up for, from waht I understand." Over Kill shifts. "She's...a female? What did Queen do. That's..." Lazarus gives him a glare, lsitening to Seneca for a moment. "Quiet, Kill." "Interesting." Interrogator says thoughtfully, "Any hidden agendas, or loyalties?" Seneca smiles softly. "You mean besides my eternal loyalties to Cobra?" she says. "No sir. I am a gift, without strings." Lazarus nods. "She's right. I don't see any hidden code. Odd." Interrogator nods, "Is the server large enough for you?" Seneca smiles and nods. "Thank you sir. It is large enough for my liking. I look forward to a more physical form though." her hands twist and reform a bit, taking on a mechanical sheen, as she pulls a silver cigarette case from her pocket. "Smoke?" Interrogator shakes his head, "No, I have an old throat injury. Smoking would only aggrevate it." Seneca moves her hand. The case turns into a bottle of brandy and some glasses. "Brandy more to your liking? I can give you anything here." You say, "No, I am not much of a drinker either." Over Kill frowns. "Maybe she's changing the subject." Lazarus looks over at her. "Well. That's not Andersen there, that's for sure." she rubs her chin. "Why the appearance? Why the niceties." Seneca smiles softly. "You have to learn to trust me, Doctor." she says. "Is there anything you need of me? As I said I am quite..eager to get started." irc.dal.net Neonode Creepy. Interrogator thinks, "Yes, there is something you can do until we can gwt you a physical body. If you access the other files on the server, you will learn I have made a deal with the Decepticons. Intel for oil, with the resulting oil raided being split equally. I would like you to monitor the Decepticons, and make sure they keep their end of the bargain. The KGB plans on using the oil to retake Russia, and we all know that a Communist, KGB run Russia benifits Cobra more than a Democratic one." The woman flickers for a moment. "Downloading. I will monitor them through the IRC. They seem to show up there often." she pauses. "I can make the trnasfer now, if you want. Use the body you already have?" she looks at Over Kill thoughtfully. irc.dal.net Seline connects Interrogator shakes his head, "No, you deserve a body all your own. I'm sure you would rather have one you design yourself, correct?" Seneca smiles. "I'd like that. I am partilally an engineer." Over Kill relaxes a bit. Interrogator turns slightly to Dr. Lazarus, "How much vacation time do you have?" Dr. Lazarus tilts her head. "I've been saving it for years. What do you have in mind?" "Use some of it to go to Moscow and construct the body Seneca designs for herself. The Brotherhood and I will pay for everything." Interrogator replies. Dr. Lazarus bows. "Thank you sir. Do you have any specifications for the body?" she asks. Interrogator waves his hand, "I am not royalty, there is no need to bow. As for the body, I leave it up to Seneca and yourself. You two know more about the Human body, especially the female Human body, than I do. Although...I would rather not have to deal with menstral and menopause issues." Dr. Lazarus asks. "That's the other thing. Do you think the gender is appropriate considering... its position? Some of the older members of command may treat a female Over Kill with trepidation. Especially after the Angela incident." Interrogator chuckles, "By the time we finish testing her, and are sure she is going to do as programmed, the rest of Command will have no reason to doubt her." Lazarus smiles. "As you wish." she says. "This time, we'll do it right. And this way, we won't have aggression and testostrone issues that are common with the male units." You say, "Yes. Or chasing after the Vipers..." Lazarus chuckles. "Well we haven't had that yet, thankfully. ALl of them have taken on the big brother/big sister or general role. I just hope...there isn't too much Angela in her. Or Andersen for that matter. I do not want a traitor in our midsts." Interrogator nods, "As I said, we test her well before introducing her to everyone else." Cobra (IC) Over Kill says, "I don't like her. I can see her code." Cobra (IC) Interrogator says, "What do you see wrong, Over Kill?" Dr. Lazarus looks to Over Kill. "You're broadcasting." he blushes a bit. "Sorry." he seems nervous. "I believe we will. What we don't like we can adjust." Cobra (IC) Over Kill says, "Lets see. One part Andersen. One part X. One part Angela. One point 2.0. All of those have rebelled. One, myself and three are the loyal ones." Cobra (IC) Over Kill says, "and Alpha but his code hasn't been touched since it was ordered destroyed." Interrogator looks to Dr. Lazarus, "Yes. When you take your vacation, fly to your home country obviously, then to Moscow in secret." Cobra (IC) Interrogator says, "Don't worry, Over Kill, we will add the rest of you to her." Cobra (IC) Over Kill says, "I hope it..doesn't ruin her effectiveness." Cobra (IC) Interrogator says, "It should not." Cobra (IC) Over Kill says, "Oh, good.." Dr. Lazarus smiles. "I think a trip to Haiti is wise about now. I don't even need to fly, considering the proximity. I'll take a plane to Miami, and then up to Alaska and over to Moscow. It will be difficult to track me, with my intended flight patterns." Interrogator growls softly, "We need to erase all that on the Cobra channel, or they will find out for sure!" Over Kill offers. "Or you can take a vector." Seneca offers. "Allow me?" Interrogator says, evidently relieved, "Please, Seneca. Cobra Commander does not want anyone knowing you are active until we are sure that you are functioning correctly. He fears a rebellion if you are discovered before being tested, and will disavow any knowledge of what has happened here." Interrogator nods at the Doctor, "Good." Seneca pauses. "Files erased. I searched for televipers that may be listening. None detected." she says. Interrogator relaxes, "Thank you, Seneca." Seneca smiles. "My pleasure." Interrogator says gravely, "Nobody mention anything about this to anyone. Doctor and Seneca, when you are finished, let me know on ircc.dal.net discretely, and i will take some of my vacation time and join you in Moscow. ALL of our lives are ended if anyone finds out about this." Dr. Lazarus says "It shouldn't take more then a few days. We are considering a half synthetic human and half organic model. Take on the strengths of both halves." Over Kill murmurs 'I don't get vacation time. I wonder how I will disappear." Interrogator looks at Over Kill, "You will remain on Cobra Island, or here, unless ordered elsewhere by someone else. I will keep you informed." Interrogator looks at Seneca, "Who would you like to use for your organic Human D.N.A? I can think of several canidates..." Seneca ponders. "I have not picked a canidate yet." she says. "Who would you suggest?" Interrogator says with a smile in his voice, "Serpentra would be my first choice. The rest would be any female KGB General, in order of rank and service record." Seneca considers. "Though I do like both ideas, I would think Serpentra would be viewed with hte same distrust that..Angela might." she says. "I Will search for KGB female generals." Horny Perverts Interrogator says, "Remember people, any friend will bail you out of jail. Your REAL friend is sitting next to you in the cell observing, "Mother******! Did we ever **** up!"" Horny Perverts Artisanal BAT Over Kill laughs. "Friends help you move. Real friends help you move bodies." OOC Over Kill says, "we should of course, discuss this with Ty :>" Interrogator shrugs, "As you see fit, Seneca, though don't rule out Serpentra completely, please." OOC Interrogator says, "i was going to post the log as soon as i was done editing it..." OOC Interrogator says, "only bleeep out the naughty words. hehe!" Seneca says. "I'll consider it. I am a fan of..amalgams, my friend." Interrogator says with a smile in his voice, "Thank you. I have three more questions for tonight for you, Seneca. Can you analyze my voice, handwriting, and fingerprints?" You say, "And only let me know what you can discover?" GAME: Over Kill FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of Extreme difficulty. Seneca tilts her head. "I.. am not familiar enough with oyur profile to do a complete analysis. Perhaps a retry?" she seems to have trouble getting a hold of it. You say, "Please, retry." GAME: Over Kill FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of Immense difficulty. Seneca says. "Perhaps I do not have the memory. Rerouting." GAME: Over Kill PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Above Average difficulty. She smiles. "Finally. I think I have all of the above." She smiles. "Finally. I think I have the ability to process all of the above (re)" Interrogator looks at Dr. Lazarus and Over kill, "Do you mind leaving the room while I hear the results, please?" Dr. Lazarus gives the laptop to Interrogator and logs out. "YOu two, Over Kill." Over Kil disconnects his remote connection. OOC Over Kill says, "two? Too." Interrogator takes the laptop, "Just display it as text only, please, and delete it when I am done." OOC Over Kill says, "what could she find? :)" OOC Interrogator says, "He has no accent, no distinguishing handwriting marks, and his fingerprints were burned off. I have to ask, how good is she, given that?" OOC Over Kill says, "she is probably not intel trained. She was designed with a combat matrix in mind, for the Over Kill unit. I would say she can use google to get rudimentary knowledge, but anything difficult to obtain may be out of her reach." OOC Interrogator says, "All right, so she wouldn't be able to find anything out." OOC Over Kill says, "ok ;)" As Seneca processes, Interrogator muses, "You also might want to consider Baroness for D.N.A." category:Logs